


Ache

by Amijentz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amijentz/pseuds/Amijentz
Summary: An exploration of Love and Pain(Originally written for Codywan but project whoever you'd like!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ache

I  _ need _ to find the burning fire as it carves you out and lights your hollow eyes.

I want to know  _ why _ you care, what oceans of passion you carry like burdens. 

I ache to understand the light that leaps from you, a burst of lightning that illuminates as it burns.

To  _ understand _ the greedy darkness that lurks inside your hollow eyes - haunting your shadow.

Who do you trust with your darkness? Who do you give your light to?

Don’t you know that I trust you with both beautiful and ugly of mine?

I ache for understanding, for trust and I ache for love. 

Friendship in silly laughs and meaningless conversations. 

Risking giving someone else a shard of our souls, a precarious trust. 

Comfortable, able to reach for a hand to hold in the moments of vulnerability. Trusting love, giving precious knowledge, shattered parts of me, and you treasured it. 

Understanding, for the kind though I don't know what's wrong, leaves me wrapped in your arms anyways.

You can’t quite make everything right again, but at least you care.

_ At least you care. _

I ache for deeply trusting love, to exchange dreams in a quiet place. 

Gentle love. For the kind that loves without limits, laughter and tears set aside for me alone.

_ I ache for love. _

Yet - I will refuse to fall in love.

To  _ fall  _ in love is for those who  _ cannot stand _ .

They rush, falling in love, losing their way because their love blinds them. I want an eyes-fully-open love that I’m not even sure is possible yet. 

Mature love. 

In that impossibility, I will see failings, fears and flaws then love all the more as I find a way to overcome, together.

I do not depend on someone else to make me happy.

Yet we are more together than we could be alone.

I ache inside to feel a fire stoked inside my chest, flickering in my eyes.

What is the light inside my chest truly for? 

Why the glow in my eyes, making them the twin portals to the beacon? 

Why does it push through my palms like a sprout pushing out towards the sun?

_ I don’t know. _

So  _ TELL _ me. 

Tell me  _ why _ you care. 

Tell me about the light that bursts from you in your laughter like ripples in a pond, rings echoing outward from you long after the silence suffocates you. Tell me about the darkness in your eyes that haunts your shadow. You are sad, but more than sad. Hurt, but more than hurt. 

Your scars are a roughened red, stabbing you as though they were newly opened wounds again, dripping your crimson life. 

Tell me about your successes. When your demons are made to fall silent for today, for tonight, for this moment. You exult in silence, in your victory. Show me your defeats. 

Show me why you  _ still _ fight.

**_Tell me. Please._ **

Tell me about who you wish you were. Who you dream you were before you awoke.

I promise, 

I will hold them as close to my heart as you held them to yours, 

the grim determination you hid them with,

as gently as if they were my own wounds.


End file.
